fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase/Fritez Franchise
Fritez Franchise Host: . Kirby's Masterpiece=Hey, guys. I'm Plazzap and I'm announcing Kirby Masterpiece, and stuff so yeah lets dive right in. Visuals/Theme:This game is like those uniqe Kirby spin-offs such as Canvas Curse, Epic Yarn and Mass Attack, this time instead of a platformer, It's an RPG. The main thing that defines this game though are it's visuals: The game takes place in a world made out of puzzle pieces and thus everything living in it is made out of puzzle pieces. Now I'm not saying 2D puzzles, I'm saying 3D puzzles (yes I used random google images for those). So imagine that globe, paint it pink, add eyes and a smile, arms and legs and presto! It's puzzle Kirby! The theme is happy and cheery like all other Kirby games with a slight midevil theme as the main town in the middle of the world is a giant castle. Story: Now for the story, Kirby games don't really have great stories, but I'll try to give it a somewhat more complicated story being an RPG. Gameplay:The gameplay is your basic RPG with a few twists in the battling department but first lets talk about the overworld. The overworld is a free, 3D world the player can explore. The game isn't linear at all you can basically roam around wherever like in metroid or amazing mirror. Since the overworld is made out of puzzle pieces, of course there'll be come cool interactions you can do with it. Find a pile of puzzle pieces, interact with it and you start building an object (totally not copied from the lego franchise). You can also like flip over puzzle pieces, reduce some objects to a pile of puzzle pieces and rebuild them as something else, the list goes on. Also playing around in the overworld is like playing a 3D platformer, you can move in all d-d-directions, run, jump use your inhale ect and no you cannot fly this time around. If you have any helpers (which are basically like Kirby's party members) you can stack ontop of eachother to reach higher areas or throw eachother around. Now for the RPG gameplay, when Kirby touches an enemy, a battle occurs, of course all enemies must be defeated by destroying their HP, but the combat is a bit different. Instead of choosing an attack before actually attacking, the player goes into an birds-eye view of the battlefeild and must draw a line for a character to follow. When the player is good with the path they drew, the character they picked will run along that path. While running you can actually control the character and make him/her jump or attack similar to Harmoknight. So if you run into an enemy while dashing along the path, you take damage and your attack fails, but if you attack an enemy at the right time, they veer off of your path and take damage. Some enemies and obstacles of the battlefeild may require some jumping to avoid them. When you reach the end of the path you turn around on your and run back over to your team's side. There is also treasure scattered around the battlefeild and if you run into any of it you get to keep it. Of course Kirby's signature inhale ability comes back as well as his copy abilities, these copy abilities allow Kirby a verity of moves to use while running along the path, such as jumping and then attacking or perhaps repetitively pressing a button to do a combo. The helper system also returns as well, Kirby can sacrifice his ability to create a helper, up to 3 helpers can be made kinda like in that cancelled Kirby GCN game. The player can command helpers to attack instead of Kirby. Helpers use the ability they were created with, for example a Gim whould use the Yo-yo ability becuse he was created with the Yo-yo ability. Play Kirby Super Star and you'd understand the Helper system. Welp, thats all on Kirby Masterpiece |-| Labyrinth= |-| Cloud Patrol= Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase